


You Make Her Happy

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Veronica doesn't agree with Betty and Jughead's relationship and makes it known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and on Instagram @emilygriffin.books

Veronica walked up, motioning for Jughead to move over. He looked up at him, bewildered and frowning. He was always next to Betty and he wasn’t about to give that up. Betty moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest, Veronica sitting down on her other side in defeat. Jughead kissed Betty’s forehead, analyzing Veronica and pulling Betty closer protectively.

He let it go. Until the next day Veronica forced her way between them on the couch in the student lounge. Jughead huffed in annoyance, moving as far away from Veronica as possible. What was up with her?

And it didn’t stop there. Anytime she saw them together, she would pull Betty away because of an “emergency” or she’d put herself between them. Jughead snapped one day when Betty was laying on him as she read and he wrote in the Blue & Gold office. Veronica rushed in, smiling and lifted Betty off of him so she was laying against her. 

Jughead jumped up, furious. “What the hell, Ronnie?! What’s so wrong with me being with my girlfriend?!”

Veronica shrugged as Betty sat up and gently took his hands in hers, trying to calm him down. “I just think she deserves better than you.”

Jughead’s face fell, and he let go of Betty’s hands. “I know she does but-but…” He couldn’t find an argument, and he ran out, disgruntled. 

Betty crossed her arms and turned to look at Veronica. “V, I know you mean well. But you have no right to decide who I can and can’t date. Jughead makes me happy, and you not approving doesn’t change that.”

Veronica’s face fell. “B, you didn’t seem happy.”

“You haven’t known me for long, Veronica. You don’t get to decide if I’m happy.” She walked away from her, following after Jughead. She found him just outside of the school, sitting on the sidewalk with his head in his hands. She cautiously sat down beside him, resting her head against him.

“I’m sorry, Bets,” he mumbled, “I shouldn’t have flipped out on her. She’s your best friend, and I should respect her opinions.”

Betty rubbed his back lightly. “Jughead-” he turned away. “Hey, Juggie, look at me.”

He looked up, his eyes wet from his emotional breakdown. He didn’t meet her eyes. He hated being vulnerable. She knew that, so she didn’t call him out on it. Instead, she grabbed his face gently and kissed him softly. He reciprocated easily, taking comfort in her embrace and letting one of his hands cup the back of her neck to bring her lips closer to his. 

Betty was the one who chose to break the kiss, not straying far and letting her forehead rest against him. “I love you. You know that, right?”

Jughead nodded, his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her close. “I love you too. I’m sorry I let Veronica get to me.”

The next day, Veronica made her way over to Betty’s locker, handing her some flowers. “I’m sorry I doubted your relationship.” She looked up and noticed Jughead, who had his hand on Betty’s shoulder. “You make her happy. I’m sorry I didn’t notice it before.”

Jughead smiled a little, and Betty squeezed the hand on her shoulder fondly. “It’s okay. I’m just happy Bets here thinks I’m good enough for her.”

Betty blushed and took his hand to kiss his palm. “We’ll be at Pop’s tonight with Kevin,” she told Veronica, “You can come if you want?”

Veronica smiled. “I’ll be there.”


End file.
